Mi hermano el jugador del pueblo
by OlleiPattson
Summary: Todos Humanos. Ya estaba cansada de esto. Ninguna chica en el instituto quería hablar conmigo. ¿Por que? Edward mi hermano gemelo tiene el titulo de "el jugador del pueblo" Es hora de que yo Alice Cullen haga pagar a mi hermano el jugador del pueblo.
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

**Mi hermano el jugador del pueblo:**

**My brother the player of the town.**

**Disclamer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo soy dueña de la trama. IDON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Just a shame:(**

**El una historia Alice y Edward, son todos humanos. Primera historia larga, espero les guste. Aquí esta el Prefacio.**

Alice PoV.

Prefacio.

Ya estaba cansada de esto. Ninguna chica en el instituto quería hablar conmigo. ¿Por que? Edward mi hermano gemelo tiene el titulo de "el jugador del pueblo" y en serio que lo es, Forks podrá ser un pueblo pequeño pero eso a Edward no le importa cuando se trata de conseguir chicas. Incluso ya me se de memoria como hace para tener una chica diferente cada semana, las corteja, las conquista, las usa y finalmente las desecha. Luego todas las chicas que deja van llorando a mi hombro diciéndome y reclamándome por que mi hermano las dejo, yo nunca he dicho la verdad, solo 'Quizás no eres lo suficiente para Edward' después me gritan y salen corriendo, al otro día en el instituto no me dirigen la palabra y ponen a todas las chicas en el instituto en mi contra.

Por eso juntaría fuerzas con la nueva chica para darle a Edward su merecido y humillarlo.

Solo necesito hacer tres cosas:

Uno, hablar con Isabella y animarla a jugar con mi hermano.

Segundo, asegurarme que Edward se fije en ella y con suerte, se enamore.

Tercero, hacer un plan para hacer que Edward sea humillado en frente de todo el instituto y lograr así que se de cuenta que se siente ser yo, que nadie te hable.

Es hora de que yo Alice Cullen haga pagar a mi hermano el jugador del pueblo.

* * *

**Sinceramente, OlleiPattson.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cansada de estó

**Mi hermano el jugador del pueblo.**

**Disclamer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo soy dueña de la trama. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Just a shame:(**

**A\N: El primer capitulo de "Mi hermano el jugador del pueblo". Solo quería decir que en este fic encontramos a una Alice muy diferente a como la conocemos, aviso NO es la pequeña duende hiperactiva obsesionada con las compras, solo es la pequeña duende obsesionada con las compras con autoestima baja, todo culpa de su hermano; les aseguro que en el desenlace de la historia Alice ira adquiriendo mayor autoestima. Edward también es diferente, no es el caballero que es en Crepúsculo, en pocas palabras es un idiota. Los otros personajes tienen básicamente la misma personalidad. **

**Ya aclarado eso, que lo disfruten.**

**Cansada de esto.**

Las agujas del reloj pasaban lentamente, muy lentamente. La silla en la que estaba sentada entumía mi trasero, mientras miraba sin cesar el reloj en el centro de la habitación ya tan conocida de paredes blancas. Jugetiaba con mi lápiz, pasándolo de una mano a la otra y por mis finos y delgados dedos. Como odiaba la clase de Historia, el profesor lo hacia peor; era como si necesitara a un hombre viejo y desagradable que me repruebe apropósito solo por que mi querido hermano Edward dejo a su odiosa e insoportable hija Lauren Mallory. Yo no tengo la culpa que Edward solo use a las chicas y luego las deje por otras. El timbre sonó anunciando el término de la clase, me apresure en salir antes que el Sr. Mallory invente una excusa para retenerme en el aula diciendo algo como "¿Srta Cullen sabia que su informe sobre la primera guerra mundial tenia una mancha en las hojas?" si me ha dicho estupideces como esa y peores. Cuando crucé la puerta sin interrupción respire aliviada y camine en dirección a mi casillero para cambiar los libros de historia por los de literatura. En el camino nadie, efectivamente nadie me dirigió la mirada o por lo menos una mirada decente. Cuando llegue a mi casillero, lo abrí y guarde los libros para seguidamente sacar los que necesitaría en mi próxima clase, el libro de literatura y una copia de Cumbres borrascosa el libro que íbamos a comenzar a leer en la clase de hoy.

El resto del camino a la clase fue como todos y cada uno de mis caminatas por los pasillos del instituto, solitario pero para mi suerte tranquilo… o eso pensaba yo; a unos dos metros de la puerta de la clase de literatura tropecé con algo o alguien, la persona que menos quería ver en este momento; Jessica Stanley. La ultima victima de Edward, mi hermano. Verán Edward mi hermano gemelo es un jugador, todas las semanas tiene una chica nueva a su lado, y considerando que Forks es un pueblo pequeño y Edward a estado con casi todas las chicas de entre dieciséis hasta diecinueve desde que cumplimos los dieciséis el año pasado, las opciones se le están acabando y ahora buscaba a las cualquiera como Lauren y Jessica.

"¡Tu!" exclamo la reciente victima de mi hermano señalándome con su dedo índice "¡Apuesto a que tu obligaste a Edward a que me dejara por que tienes celos de mi popularidad!"

Ah, si ella supiera.

"No, esos son problemas de mi hermano y yo no le digo nunca que debe terminar con una chica" conteste tranquilamente abrazando los libros hasta mi pecho.

Jessica me lanzo una mirada furibunda.

"No quiero entérame que le dijiste algo a Edward sobre mi" Amenazo con su voz chillona "Por que te la veras conmigo."

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino a su clase. Yo hice lo mismo y complete el trayecto hasta la clase de historia, pare en seco a medio camino hacia mi mesa que normalmente estaba vacío estaba sentada una chica bajita con pelo castaño que le caía en cascada por la espalda y hombros, escondiendo casi completamente su rostro aun así dejaba ver unas facciones hermosas y delicadas, sin maquillaje. Me acerque a ella y me senté en mi puesto poniendo los libros en el mesón. Mire por el rabillo del ojo que mi compañera me ignoraba mirando a su libreta, seguramente ya le dijeron que no se haga mi amiga por que si sale con mi hermano "le diré que no es lo suficiente para Edward Cullen".

Me concentre en dibujar unos garabatos en mi cuaderno, círculos y líneas sin sentido. El profesor, el señor Grayson entro en la habitación cinco minutos después de que la campana sonara y dio inicio a la clase explicando que leeríamos el primer capitulo y cuando terminemos hacer un informe sobre el capitulo. Comencé a leer sin decir nada y vi como mi compañera -todavía no sabia su nombre- sacaba una copia vieja y desgastada del libro de su mochila, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño que resaltaban el color marrón chocolate de estos. ¿Por que tendrán brillo sus ojos? ¿Excitación? ¿O solo le gusta leer? ¿Quizás solo es por que así no me tiene que hablar? Baje mi vista al libro y lo abrí en la primera pagina, comencé a leer tranquilamente esperando que los minutos pasasen. Una pagina, otra y otra, otras mas y así hasta que faltaban solo cuatro paginas para terminar el capitulo. Mire de reojo a mi compañera de nuevo y me sorprendí al ver que ya estaba escribiendo el informe, incluso parecía contenta de escribirlo a diferencia de todos los demás alumnos (incluyéndome). Termine de leer el capitulo y busque mi bolígrafo azul, le di al botón y empecé a escribir en mi librera de notas un borrador del trabajo que seria entregado en la próxima clase. Al terminar guarde todo y me acomode en mi puesto mirando a mi alrededor, muchos estudiantes estaban fingiendo leer, otros fingían escribir el informe y solo garabateaban en sus libretas. Mire a mi lado derecho y vi como mi vecina hacia lo mismo que yo, observar a los alumnos esperando pacientemente que suene el timbre casi nasal de la campana que anuncia la hora del almuerzo.

Seguí observando hasta que el sonido de la campana lleno el ambiente. Me levante de puesto con mis libros en el brazo izquierdo y mi mochila en el derecho. Pude ver como Mike Newton se acercaba a mi compañera de mesa y le preguntaba si la podio acompañar a la cafetería; perfecto así podría salir sin preocuparme de que parezca grosera enfrente de los estudiantes.

El almuerzo fue calmado y solitario como siempre a causa de que comía sola en una de las mesas alejadas de la esquina, pero no comí tranquila sentía miradas en mi espalda. No me moleste en ver quien era. Desde hace un año las miradas acusadoras de las victimas de Edward me taladraban cada semana y hoy era lunes. Mire mi bandeja de comida y agarre una manzana, la lleve a mi boca y le di un mordisco. Delicioso, las frutas era una de mis comidas favoritas. Mi padre el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y mi madre Esme nos han educado a Edward y a mí a saber alimentarnos correctamente, a tener unos modales dignos de un Cullen y saber comportarnos en todo momento. Supongo que Edward olvido esos modales al cumplir dieciséis años.

El resto de mis clases pasaron iguales, solitaria o en compañía. En Ingles compartí mesa con uno de los compañeros de Edward del equipo de basketball del instituto (Edward es el defensa del equipo), Emmett siempre hacia bromas en clases sobre las palabras extrañas que el profesor decía, y hacia que toda el aula explotara en carcajadas. En biología me volvió a tocar sola, cosa que agradecí, por que así termine el trabajo mas rápido y pude pensar en cuando iría con mi única amiga Rosalie una de las animadoras del institutito a Seattle de compras; todo el mundo decía que ella no debería ser mi amiga, pero nadie nos podía separar ni siquiera Edward, además nuestros padres son amigos desde que estábamos en pañales, por lo que Rose es casi una hermana para mi. Trigonometría fue la peor de todas, el señor Vanner el profesor es tan estricto que tiene los puestos por orden alfabético, por lo que me toco junto a Edward, que como siempre no hizo nada más que ignorarme a mí y al profesor. En educación física el entrenador Clapp nos puso a dar cuantas mas vueltas podamos a la cancha en diez minutos, ahí mientras daba mi vuelta numero seis fui sobre pasada por una chica que no conocía, se parecía a la chica de Literatura pero mas baja y cabello color broncíneo semejante al de mi hermano, llegue a la conclusión de que serian hermanas. Esa fue mi ultima clase así que me fui a cambiar y salí de los vestidores hacia mi casillero para buscar los libros necesario para las tareas que tenia que hacer esa noche, luego fui a fuera, en la puerta estaba Edward, su novia de esta semana Tanya, Emmett, Jasper mi enamoramiento desde el primer año de segundaria y su odiosa novia María. Edward camino hacia mí con uno de sus brazos encima de los hombros de Tanya.

"Hola, hermanita" saludo con una sonrisa jovial "los chicos y yo vamos al cine. ¿Espero no te moleste ir caminando a casa?"

Suspire pesadamente y negué con la cabeza. Prefería ir caminando hasta la casa que salir con Edward y una de sus novias. Sin esperar otra respuesta se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su volvo plateado, yo me quede viendo hasta que el auto desapareció de mi vista.

Camine hasta la orilla de la carretera para empezar mi camino hasta mi casa que se encuentra casi al término de Forks pasando el puente. Ya estaba cansada de esto, todos los días Edward me traía a clases pero de regreso iba caminando a casa, por eso sin importar que comiera nunca dejaba de ser delgada y bajita, mi sobre nombre era duende o Pixie.

Era hora de que alguien le demostrara a Edward que lo que hace esta mal. Y yo ya estoy cansada de la misma jornada de siempre, por eso esa persona seré yo.

******Quizé publicar hoy, celebrando que pase diecisiete horas seguidas despiertá. Desde las dos de la tarde hasta las cinco de la mañana ¡Un record!**

**Primero: No se nada sobre basketball, los dos únicos deportes que se jugar son football (****Soccer****) y tenis:) Soy una muy buena defensa en football según mi mejor amigo.**

**Segundo: Es pero que les guste y lo disf****ruten.**

**Tercero pero no menos importante: REVIEWS sean buenos, sean para observar algo, criticar, amarlo, odiarlo. Lo que ustedes quieran solo déjenmelo saber lo que piensan.**


	3. Chapter 3: Swan

**Hola, ****hello****, ****bonjour****, ****ciao****. ****What sup, my lovely readers? ¿****Como les ha ido estos últimos meses? **

**Tengo que disculparme; lamento mucho el hecho de no haber actualizado en casi tres meses (creo). Seré honesta con ustedes, no me salía un capitulo decente que poner para seguir la historia, porque tenía otro escrito, pero ese se adelantaba mucho en la historia y no superaba mis expectativas. Este capítulo en cambio podrá ser un poco corto, pero así logro hacer que la historia dure más de diez capítulos.**

**Y se acerca navidad, lectores. Mañana para faltaran tres días para el día de navidad, y la semana que viene es año nuevo. ¡Fantástico! (Ojala puedan notar el tono sarcástico que está en mi mente en estos momentos, en la vida real me preguntarías "¿Olgui, por que no te animas más? Es la víspera de navidad" y yo solo te diera una sonrisa falsa y voltearía la cabeza a otro lado) ¡Como sea! ¡Volviendo al asunto! He pensado en publicar un pequeño One-Shot, quizás un Drable para la noche buena (el veinticuatro de diciembre) pero no me decido; quizás si lo termine escribiendo… quizás no.**

**Bueno, ustedes a lo suyo, no les ocupo más tiempo (a lo que leen las notas de autor) y yo a lo que sea que estoy haciendo en el momento que tú, querido lector leas esto.**

… **y no olvides dejar tu comentario… con opiniones se aprende más y más, cada vez más rápido. (¡Oh! ¡Tres veces más en la misma oración!) **

**R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**Mi hermano el jugador del pueblo.**

Swan.

**Alice PoV:**

Había despertado de buen humor, al menos hoy era viernes, mañana seria sábado y pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Rosalie. La luz del exterior de la ventana se reflejaba en el espejo de la peinadora junto a la puerta que se dirigía al baño y dentro del baño, mi madre Esme había construido una habitación pequeña que era mi armario. El cuarto, perfectamente pintado de color lila y los muebles de colores que variaban del blanco al rosado me provocaban la sensación de estar en un lugar seguro y agradable.

Decidí levantarme y poner todos mis músculos en marcha para prepararme para ir al instituto.

Tome una ducha rápida tomando en cuenta que todavía faltaba que escogiera un atuendo y luego debía de bajar a tomar mi desayuno. Llevaba puesta una bata larga rosa pálido amarada a la cintura mientras secaba mi corto cabello y lo peinaba para que las puntas quedaran perfectas. Al terminar me acerque a el armario para escoger la ropa que usaría el día de hoy; era un día nublado en Forks y como la mayoría de los días lo mejor era escoger algo cálido para permanecer caliente durante la mañana. Observe las camisas, camisetas, blusas, vestidos, pantalones, jeans, pantaloncillos e incluso las leggins que estaban en el armario. Me decidí por una camisa blanca de tiras y encima de esta una blusa suelta beige con rayas negras en ella con unos jeans negros y unas sandalias de un tacón pequeñas negras que acentuaban mi corta estatura.

Cogí el bolso de Louis Vuitton negro con letras fucsias en el y baje a desayunar con mi familia.

En la cocina se encontraban mis padres, Esme y Carlisle sentados en la isla de la cocina junto a Edward que miraba su plato hueco de cereal sin mucho ánimo. Susurre un leve 'buenos días' recibiendo cálidas sonrisas de mis padres; mi hermano solamente nodo en mi dirección. Deje el bolso en una de las barras de la cocina y busque en las gavetas un plato y una cuchara y me limite a desayunar lo mismo que mi hermano comía.

Normalmente nuestro desayuno serian huevos, tocino y tostadas hechas por nuestra madre, pero de vez en cuando ella tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo para que sus compañeras no echen a la basura una casa que podría no estar en perfectas condiciones, pero al menos sirve para reconstruir una casa rustica con ella.

-Entonces- comenzó a hablar papá al momento que me sentaba en la silla contigua a la de Edward ya que papá y mamá estaban sentados frente nuestro- su madre y yo fuimos invitados a una celebración del hospital esta noche, durara por lo menos hasta más allá de la medianoche y estuvimos pensando que ustedes podrían pasar el fin de semana con sus amigos.

Al escuchar esas palabras Edward levanto la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de nuestro padre. Por lo que pude ver, los ojos de mi hermano estaban brillando de la emoción.

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunto asombrado mientras yo me dedicaba a terminar a mi cereal con leche.- ¿Digo, en realidad nos van a dejar pasar todo el fin de semana fuera? Son tres días, padre.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- Replico mamá mirándonos con unos ojos llenos de adoración- Pero su padre y yo pensamos que ambos son los suficientemente maduros como para o hacer ninguna travesura. Además según recuerdo Alice tenía pensado en pasar el sábado y el domingo con Rosalie. ¿No es cierto, querida?

Trague un bocado de cereal que tenía en la boca y asentí rápidamente.

-Sí, pero podría decirle que me iré desde hoy…

-Estoy seguro que ni a Jon ni a Lilian le molestarla tenerte por más de tres días en su casa- Aseguro Carlisle sonriéndome- Eres de su familia, tanto como Rose lo es para nosotros. Y Edward podría quedarse con Emmett, estoy seguro que le encantaría pasar el tiempo contigo, hijo.

Decidimos que Edward se quedaría en casa de Emmett, y yo pasaría por la casa al terminar las clases a buscar las cosas que necesitaba para pasar todo el fin de semana en casa de Rosalie. Así que Edward y yo partimos rumbo al instituto donde cada uno hizo su camino.

Camine hacía mi casillero donde Rosalie se encontraba esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se la devolví y llegue a su lado, abrí la puerta del casillero y me voltee hacía ella.

-Me voy hoy a tu casa, a pasar el fin de semana- Le dije sin esperar a decir hola.- Por cierto: Buenos días, Rose.

-Buenos días, Allie veo que hoy estas de buen humor. ¿Y dime porque te vas desde hoy?

-Ah, es que mis padres van a salir a una fiesta del hospital y llegaran más a allá de la medianoche así que como me iba a quedar el sábado y el domingo; me dijeron que podía pasar todo el fin de semana contigo.- Le dije al tiempo que caminábamos a nuestra primare clase, que teníamos juntas.

-Está bien. Pasaremos por tu casa después de las clases.

Rosalie y yo solo compartíamos la primera clase, la de psicología. Luego de pasar todas las clases en la misma rutina de siempre toco el timbre siempre nasal de la campana para salir a tomar el almuerzo. Me encamine hacía la cafetería en busca de la mesa en la que me sentaría. Decidí buscar la comida antes de sentarme, además solo será una botella de agua y una manzana; no me gustaba mucho la comida de la cafetería de la escuela. Estaba detrás de la chica con la que ahora compartía mesón de Biología y ella hablaba tranquilamente con la de gimnasia. No les preste atención, sino que me entretenía buscando el almuerzo.

Bella pov.

Era la hora del almuerzo. Mi hermana y yo estábamos en la fila para recoger nuestros respectivos almuerzos, hoy servían pizza según lo que había escuchado comentar a Mike con sus amigos en el pasillo. A decir verdad la comida que había en las alacenas no se veía para nada apetitosa. En realidad, solo pensaba en escoger un pedazo de pizza y una botella de agua; no tenía mucho apetito el día de hoy.

-¿Bells, escuchaste lo que dije?- Pregunto mi hermana menor, Vanessa. Sacudí la cabeza y la mire a sus ojos color chocolate, al igual que los míos.

-Disculpa, Ness. No estaba prestando atención a lo que decías...

Me dio una mirada furtiva mientras se adelantaba un paso más en la fila.

-Verás, Bella.- comenzó a platicar sobre lo que no le había escuchado decir- Ayer, cuando el amigo de papá y su hijo, Jacob nos visitaron él me pregunto si quería ir a pasar una tarde con él y sus amigos en la playa. Dijo que de vez en cuando realizan unas fogatas los fines de semanas.

-¿Y? ¿Te invito a salir? ¿Como en una cita?- le pregunte, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Supongo que sí. Es una cita…

La corte en medio de la oración.

-Espera. Eso fue una afirmación- aclaré- ¿le dijiste que si?

Ness tenía la cara hacía mí, pero sus ojos estaban mirando por encima de mi hombro. Al paso de unos minutos, aún sin mirarme a los ojos nodo con la cabeza en aprobación. Sonreí feliz porque mi hermana un año menor que yo, tenía una cita a los pocos días de a ver llegado a Forks. La relación entre mi hermana y yo era realmente extraña, uno creería que todos los hermanos se odian y no se soportan pero Vanessa y yo fuimos criadas en un ambiente humilde. Yo había vivido mis dos primeros años de vida aquí en Forks, pero a los días de haber nacido Nessie, nuestra madre Reneé nos llevó a ambas a Arizona donde vivimos gran parte de nuestra vida. Hace un par de años mamá se casó con un hombre llamado Phil muy agradable que se ganaba la vida jugando beisbol y tenía que mudarse a Florida porque había firmado con el equipo; Ness y yo queríamos que ellos tuvieran más privacidad por lo que decidimos venirnos a vivir con nuestro padre, Charlie; por cierto él es el policía del pueblo.

-¿Dime, Belly Bells tienes amigos en tu grado?- Pregunto Nessie claramente con la intención de cambiar de tema.- Porque todos los de segundo año son unos niños, no lo digo por la edad porque yo también tengo dieciséis sino que no son maduros, Bells…

Reí entre dientes tratando de esconder la risa de los oídos de mi hermana.

-No. Al menos no amigos de verdad, solo unos cuantos que solo están emocionados con todo eso de la chica nueva.- Le conteste honestamente.

-Sí, ya sabía yo que Mike y Jessica no cabían en tus estándares de amigos- dijo ella al momento en el que recogía un pedazo de pizza y una banana.- Pero mira el lado positivos de las cosas, así no tendremos que preocuparnos por amigos por interés. Además llevamos lo Swan en nuestra sangre y una Swan sabe lo que hace.- Concluyó ella sonriéndome.

-Como la abuela Marie solía decir: "Una mujer Swan siempre sabe lo que hace y lo realiza con determinación y precisión".

**

* * *

**

**Una charla de hermanas entre Bella y Ness... ojala mi hermana y yo fueramos así, pero no... la vida me dio una hermana egoista.**

**El vestuario de Alice es cortesía de mi hermana mayor, Mónica cuyo sentido de la moda es mucho mayor calificado como para poder inspirarme el vestuario de Al. Muchísimas gracias hermana que no lee esto.**

**R&R. **

**Kisses**** and ****Hugs****.**

**OlleiPattson.**


	4. NA

¡Hola!

Disculpen por no publicar un capítulo en años, perdí la inspiración en algún momento del 2011 y mi concentración estaba puesta en otros libros.

Quizás re-escriba los primeros capítulos y puede que cambie algunas cosas pero solo si todavía quieren leer la historia. Así que si quieren seguir leyendo y quieren que re-escriba los capítulos por favor envíenme un review o un mensaje privado y díganme. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren que agregue algún personaje o cualquier otra cosa a historia también me pueden decir.

Disfruten sus vacaciones y feliz año nuevo, ojala el 2013 les traiga muchas cosas buenas.

Saludos, Ollei.


End file.
